My High School Story
by HeatherLove0909
Summary: Namine is just starting high school and she thinks it will be really boring but she has no idea what will happen this year. NamineXRiku Rating just for cusing. Romance stuff will be rated T. I just wasn't sure what to rate it.
1. First Day

**Kingdomheartsfan09: Hey everyone guess whose back?**

**Sora: Santa Claus!!!**

**KHF09: Yes Sora I'm Santa Claus**

**Sora: Really you don't look like him.**

**KHF09: whacks Sora over the head.**

**Sora: Owww what was that for?**

**KHF09: For being an idiot! Now say the disclaimer!**

**Sora: Fine, Kingdomheartsfan owns nothing at all not one thing except her computer that she is typing on.**

**Kingdomheartsfan09: New Story Guys Enjoy. Warning character maybe be totally out of character but will still be them.**

**My High School Story**

**Chapter 1- The First Day**

* * *

"_Sit tight I'm gonna need you to keep time come on just snap snap snap your fingers for me---"_Namine woke up and turned off her alarm that read 5:00AM. 

"Damn I hate that stupid alarm. First day of school and it makes me almost fall out of my bed."

Namine then got up and started her usual routine. After she was all ready she looked at her clock it said 6:09. "Well I better get to my bus stop. Hope its not to crowded."

She grabbed her stuff and walked out the door wearing a purple top, a jean mini skirt, and a pair of black converses. Her make up wasn't much just black eyeliner, cover up, and lip-gloss.

She walked to her bus stop at the end of her street and waited for her bus that comes at 6:14. When her bus finally got there she got on and found one of her best friends Kairi.

"Hey Kairi, how are you?" Namine asked. "I'm good just really tired is all. How about you?" "Same here I new waking up at 5 AM would be hard but not this hard." they both laughed a little.

When they final got to school they spilt up to their lockers then met up and went outside to hang out with their other friends.

They got outside and saw that everyone was already out there. Everyone includes Sam, Rikku, Calvin, Tidus, Sean, Yuna, Kairi, and Namine.

"Hey guys, how was your summer?" Namine asked, "Good" everyone replied.

"Ding Ding Ding" The bell rang letting everyone know it was time to go to class.

"Aww shit we just got here. Well see you guys later." "See ya honey," replied Sam. "Yea bye Namine" said everyone else.

* * *

(A/n) sorry to interrupt but I'm just gonna skip the classes cause they're just really boring) 

"Thank god that's over!" Namine said as she took a seat on the bus. She had just started to relax someone started talking to her.

"Hey is it ok if I sit here?" unknown person said. "Yea sure whatever." Namine responded.

The unknown person sat down. "Hi I'm Riku" she was about to tell this kid to not talk to her when all of a sudden she got a good look at him, "I'm Namine"

Riku had long silver hair, beautiful ocean blue green eyes, and a really sexy voice.

"Damn he's hot" Namine thought. "I think he's in a few of my classes"

When she looked at what he was wearing it was a black t-shirt that said "Do I look like I care?", jeans, and black converse.

The rest of the ride was pretty quiet but then it was time for Namine to get off the bus but there was a problem she was by the window.

"Hey do you think you could get up this is my stop?" Namine asked. "Nope" He repiled with a smirk. "Fine" With that Namine started to climb over him.

That would of worked and all but she got up and started climbing over him before the bus stopped so when it finally did she went forward and ran into the seat in front of her and then fell onto someone's lap Riku's to be exact.

"Oww" "Sorry" "It's ok." Riku said smileing.

Then Namine noticed the position they were in she was on his lap with her arms around his neck and he had his hands around her waist. Then their faces were so close to each others that their noses were touching.

"Umm I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow." Namine said while getting up and turning red. "Yea see you tomorrow" Riku responded.

As Namine got off the bus her she thought"Oh my god what just happened?"and Riku was thinking "Damn shes hot!"

Namine thought to her self as she walked home.

"You know what maybe high school actually won't be so bad"

* * *

**Kingdomheartsfan09: Well I don't know about you but I think this isn't that great.**

**Sora: Yea it was terrible.**

**KHF09: Oh Sora shut up your just mad cause you're not in this chapter.**

**Sora: Yea that's why it sucks.**

**KHF09: Sora SHUT UP!!**

**Sora: Make me-KHF09 hits Sora on the back of the head- Oww ok ok I'll shut up I'll shut up.**

**KHF09: Thank you now to the readers of this story please Review. I don't want it for the number of reviews I just want to know whether its good or it sucks really bad or if u have tips or just want to say something about it but please just review to let me know.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING**


	2. Just friends Right?

**Kingdomheartsgirl09: Hey guys I changed my name but its still the same person. Sorry it took me so long to post the 2****nd**** chapter its just that I've been really busy and I had writers block.**

**Sora: Yea sure you did. Hey am I in this chapter this time?**

**Kingdomheartsgirl09: Yes Sora you are in this chapter.**

**Sora: Ok well kingdomheartsgirl09 doesn't own anything except the story that she's writing.**

**Kingdomheartsgirl09: Well you heard him so read and review.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: ****Just friends Right?**

The next few days were really not that interesting. Namine woke up, went to school, came home, did homework, then went to sleep again. After that day on the bus her and Riku were talking more and more so they were actually becoming really good friends. It ended up that they have for classes together. They have English, biology, engineering, and geometry together.

**Thursday 5AM**

"Sit tight I'm gonna need you to keep…" Namine turned off her alarm.

"Well it wasn't as bad this morning." said Namine. Yesterday she actually fell out of her bed from that alarm.

Namine got up, got ready for school, and left to go get on her bus.

She got on the bus and quietly talked to Kairi til they got to school.

When they got to school Namine and Kairi met up with Sam at the usual spot.

"Hey Sam What's up?" asked Namine.

"Hey guys nothing much. Hey do you know when homecoming is gonna be?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." replied Namine.

"Yea same here sorry." replied Kairi.

"Oh ok" said Sam.

Ding. Ding. Ding.

"Ugh! Not fair!" Kairi yelled.

"You said it. What classes do you guys have today Namine?" asked Sam.

"Umm… Spanish, English, and Engineering. Ugh… I got to go. I'll talk to you guys later kay? Bye." They all said goodbye and went their separate ways.

* * *

**Engineering**

"Ugh! Thank god the day is almost over." Namine thought.

"Hey Namine" Namine turned around to see Yuna there talking to her.

"Hey Yuna. How are you?" Namine asked.

"I'm good" "Ding. Ding. Ding" the bell cut her off and they both went and sat down in their seats.

"Ok class its time to get started so go into the lab and work on your circuits with your partner." Mr. Xemnas said.

"Hey Namine" Riku said taking his seat next to her.

"Hey Riku. Ready to get to work?" Namine replied.

"Only if we have to."

* * *

**Few Minutes into class**

While Riku and Namine were working they were talking about random stuff. Which is what they've been doing everyday.

"Hey Namine are you doing anything tomorrow night?" Riku asked.

"Umm… Not that I know of why?" Namine replied.

"Well wanna go to see a movie with me?"

"Yea sure that would be fun. I'll meet you in front of the twilight movie theater at 8 ok" said Namine.

"Ok"

Ding. Ding. Ding. They Waved goodbye then went their separate ways. Namine met up with Yuna and Riku met up with Sora.

* * *

**Yuna and Namine**

"So what were you and Riku talking about?" asked Yuna curiously.

"Oh just random stuff but I'm going to the movies with him tomorrow night" Replied Namine.

"Ooooo sounds like somebody has a date tomorrow!!!" said Yuna while jumping up and down.

(A/N yea I know Yunas not herself but shes been around Rikku a lot nothing against Rikku either cause Rikku is just awesome.)

"Its not a date were just hanging out ok? I got to got I'll see you tomorrow bye" Namine replied.

"Bye"

* * *

**Sora and Riku**

"Hey Riku wanna come over to my house tomorrow night and just hang out with all the guys?" Sora asked.

"Sorry Sora I can't I'm going to the movies with Namine tomorrow" Riku replied.

"Riku's got a date tomorrow" Sora said over and over.

"Sora shut up its not a date! I'll see you tomorrow" with that Riku walked off.

Now even though Riku and Namine were in different places they were thinking the same thing.

"It's not a date we're just friends. Right?"

* * *

**Kingdomheartsgirl09: Well that was alittle better.**

**Riku: Well what I wanna know is it a date or not?**

**Kingdomheartsgirl09:Whoa Riku where did you come from?**

**Sora: Same place I did and you said I was in this chapter I said what 2 things!!**

**Kingdomheartsgirl09: Well you never asked how much you were in this chapter you just asked if you were.**

**Sora: I hate you.**

**Kingdomheartsgirl09: Love you too Sora.**

**Riku: Okay then. Review if you love me.**

**Kingdomheartsgirl09: Yea and again sorry for the late update I've just been bust but not I'm on thanksgiving break so I'll try and update but I want to know how you like it.**

**Riku and Sora tapes Kingdomheartsgirl09's mouth shut.**

**Riku: Well that's better **

**Sora: Yea **

**Both: See ya next chapter. Kingdomheartsgirl09 glares at Riku and Sora.**


	3. Date Night

**KHgirl09:Hey guys im back srry it took so long for me to update if anyone even likes this story but whatever. Merry Christmas to everyone. I'm so happy I got a laptop for Christmas so maybe my updates might be more often now then they were before but I'll work on it and plus I'm on Christmas break so it should be quicker. its just that I have been really bust with all school and family and chorus its just been busy. but anyway on with the story and that's it.**

**Sora: She does not own anything she only owns her original characters and the plot or story line or what ever you want to call it.**

**KHgirl09: Wow Sora that was really nice of you. why r u being so nice?**

**Sora: Well you've had a hard and busy time so I thought I would give you a break.**

**KHgirl09: Ok wow that was so unexpected but anyway on with the story and the so called not date supposedly.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Date night**

After school on Friday Namine was so excited about going to the mall with Riku tonight even though it wasn't a date. So they thought. but anyway Namine had Yuna come over to help her pick out an outfit to where to night.

"Oh Namine you look so good! Are you nervous?" asked Yuna.

"Thank you and yea I'm a little nervous but I don't know why I mean were just going as friends." Replied Namine.

"Well did you ever think that maybe you like him?"

"Well I don't know maybe I do like him but he probley doesn't like me and just thinks we should be friends. "Namine said sadly.

"Well I better get going your gonna spend the night tonight so we can hang out right?"

"Yep so I'll be here when you get back now go before your late." Yuna replied.

"Ok Ok I'm going I'll see you later tonight ok? Bye" Said Namine as she left.

* * *

**At the Movie theater.**

"Hey Namine you look great." Greet Riku.

"Thanks you don't look to bad yourself. "They both laughed.

"Well what movie do you want to go see?" Asked Riku.

"Well How about we go see I AM Legend with Will Smith cause that looked really good." Namine suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Riku smiled.

When they went to go by their tickets he put his arm around her which made Namine blush of course.

"Hey Namine you ok? You look a little red. "Riku asked hidden back his smile cause he knew she was blushing.

"What? Oh Yea I'm fine." She replied with embarrassment.

With that they went in and got front row seats and watched the movie.

* * *

After the movie Namine and Riku went walking around the lake for a while just talking and getting to know each other better.

"OK so what is your favorite thing to do?" asked Riku.

"Sing. What about you?"

"I play music on the piano or the guitar."

"That's really cool maybe we could do a duet sometime" Namine suggested.

"Yea that would be cool" Riku responded.

For a while it was just really quiet but not an awkward silence just peaceful.

But while they were walking all of a sudden Namine start to trip but right before she hit the ground Riku caught her so it looked like they were in a dip.

They gazed into each others eyes and then Riku broke out of the trance and helped her stand up straight.

"Umm are you ok?" Riku asked now being his turn to turn red.

"Yea I'm fine. Thank you for catching me."

"No Problem"

Then someone was running by and accidentally pushed Riku into Namine.

"Owww" said both of them.

They were now standing in the moonlight right by the lake.

The moonlight of course made Namine's eyes sparkle and Riku's hair shine.

Riku could not stop looking at her the way the moonlight hit her was breath taking.

The same thing was happening to Namine because how the light made Riku look was just so handsome.

Then they started leaning in until their lips finally met for a long passionate kiss.

Then the kiss ended and both were quiet and red.

"Umm I should probley get home." Stuttered Namine

"Yea your right I'll walk you home."

Again the walk was quiet but not weird just nice.

When they got to Namine's house Namine said goodbye but then Riku grabbed her face and pulled her into another long passionate kiss. He then said goodbyes and started to walk to his house while amine was still just in shock.

Once she came out of shock she walked into the how and was greeted by Yuna.

"So how was it? Was it a date?" Yuna asked.

And Namine answered" In the beginning no at the end I think so."

But when Yuna look confused Namine sat down and told her everything that happened.

"Oh My God you guys kissed!!" Yuna screamed.

"Yea twice actually" Namine responded.

"How was it? Is a good kisser?" Yuna asked.

"Good and Hell yes a really good kisser" The girls laughed.

"Well its getting late we better get to bed." Yuna said.

"Yea I'm beat goodnight." responded Namine

Yuna said goodnight and both girls laid down.

Before Namine went to sleep all she was thinking is

"That was the best night ever."

* * *

**Khgirl09:YAY!!! There's chapter 3 here a Christmas gift for who ever is reading this if anyone is reading this.**

**Sora: Awww man I wasn't in another chapter and what is this with Riku getting all the action?**

**Riku: Dude I'm not complaining at all I got kissed twice.**

**Sora: Oh shut up but why is it always him.**

**KHgirl09: Because its his story along with Namine.**

**Sora: Fine your mean.**

**KHgirl09: Ok well anyway please review so I know weather to keep going or not because idk weather anyone likes it or not so review.**

**Riku: yea please review because I might get some more action.**

**Sora: Oh who cares.**

**KHgirl09:Well Sora might get some action in the future to who knows but if no one ever reviews then we wont know.**

**Sora now happy: REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Riku, Sora, and KHgirl09:Bye Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.**


	4. Monday AFD

**Kingdomheartsgirl09: Hey everyone I'm so sorry it took me so long to update but I got sick and had so tough times and other things but anyways back on with the story. Right Guys?**

**Sora: Yea!**

**Riku: You Bet! I can't wait to see what happens next.**

**Kingdomheartsgirl09: Well we'll just have to see then won't we?**

**Sora: Just continue already.**

**Kingdomheartsgirl09: All Right All Right but someone has to say the disclaimer again for the billionth time.**

**Namine: I will.**

**Kingdomheartsgirl09: OK Namine take a shot at it.**

**Namine: OK Kingdomheartsgirl09 does not own kingdom hearts 1 or 2 and also does not own the characters she only owns the computer she is typing on and the story she is trying to write.**

**Kingdomheartsgirl09: Thank you Namine. Oh and before I begin I would like to let everyone know that I am starting a new story. **

**Sora: But you haven't even finished this one yet.**

**Kingdomheartsgirl09: I know I haven't but I have this idea in my head and I didn't want to lose it so I'm starting it.**

**Sora: Fine Fine just tell us about it.**

**Kingdomheartsgirl09: Well The title is "The Princess and the Pyro." Summery will be on my profile. And Chapter one the Prologue should be up soon so you should check it out k. Now on with the story.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 Monday AFD-After Fridays Date.**

"Sit tight I'm gonna need you to keep time come on…" Namine turned the alarm off.

"Ugh. Did I mention I hate waking up at 5 AM." Namine did her normal routine then went and got on the bus with Kairi.

On the bus Kairi wanted to know every single detail about her date with Riku. So Namine told her everything and didn't finish till they arrived at school and got off the bus.

"Oh my god you kissed him?!?!?" Kairi shout when they got to their spot in the court yard. So everyone started looking at them weird.

Namine just rolled her eyes and responded "Yes, and could you get any louder I would love the whole school to know about y personal life?"

"I'm sorry it's just that I didn't expect it." Kairi responded. "So how was it?"

"Amazing! He is such a good kisser it was breath taking both times."

"Both times?" Kairi asked confused. "You kissed him twice?"

"Yea." "Girl you are so lucky you have no idea how many girls in this school would hate you if they found out about that." said Kairi.

"Well I have a pretty good idea."

* * *

"Hey Riku! What's up?" Sora asked waling up next to Riku.

"Nothing much. How about you?" Riku Responded. "Oh same old same old. So how was you date with Namine on Friday?" Sora asked curiously.

"It was good we saw a movie, walked around the lake, I kissed her you know how it goes."

"Oh yea I… Wait! Wait! Wait! Back up there did you say you kissed her?" Sora yelled just like Kairi did.

"Yea I did twice." Riku responded smiling being reminded of Fridays date.

"Oh Yeah! Nice one man. So do you like her or is it just gonna be a fling?" Sora asked.

"I don't know but we'll see won't we. Hey I'm gonna go meet up with Namine before class starts so I'll talk to you later ok Bye"

"See ya man" With that Riku went off to see Namine.

* * *

"So do are you into him or was it just a one time thing?" Kairi asked.

"I'm not sure I think I like him as more then a friend but I'm not sure how he feels so it might just be a one time thing." Namine said looking kind of disappointed.

"Well here's your chance to find out?" Kairi said smiling.

"What do you mean?" Namine asked now very confused.

"I'm mean he's coming over here right now."

"Are you ser…?" "Hey Namine" Riku said interrupting Namine.

"Hey Riku." said Namine. "I'll talk to you later Namine" and with Kairi left.

"So how was your weekend?" Namine asked. "It was good. How was yours?"

"It was good. I didn't have to wake up at 5 AM so that was a nice touch" said Namine.

"Yea I know what you mean" They both started laughing.

They kept on talking till the first bell rang to signal to go to first period.

"Well I guess I'll talk to you later then?" Riku asked.

"Of course" Namine giggled. Then Riku gave her a kiss on the cheek and went to class.

"I really wonder does he like me?" with that Namine push that thought away and went to first period.

* * *

**Kingdomheartsgilr09: Hey again sorry it took so long but in any case please Review and let me know what you think and don't forget to check out my new story that should be up sometime soon ok. See ya guys later**


	5. Authors note

**Hey peoples Im not gonna finish My high school story because I just really don't know what to write. **

**I started this stroy but at the beginning of 9th grade and was gonna base some of it of what happened then and then also some of what I wish would happen.**

**but as it turns out I didnt have enough time during 9th grade and now that it is the end of my 10th grade year I really have nothing **

**to write about and nothing to really do because I cant remember where I was gonna go with **

**this story so sorry to anybody who was following this, if anyone was but I just dont know what I'm doing with it and dont want to finish it. Sorry. **


End file.
